pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Debug Mode
Debug Mode is a "cheat" in Patapon 2 that lets you access developer features of the game, such as test levels and other things you wouldn't be able to get to normally. How to activate Debug Mode To activate Debug Mode, press Up Up Down Down Left Right Left Right L R quickly in order while in Patapolis and you'll hear a sound. Press Square to access the menu while in Patapolis. The Options (Patapolis) MISSION BATTLE Allows access to various Missions in the game. They don't have names, but are identified by numbers. Select one to enter the headqauters and prepare for the mission. BATTLE (BOSS) Allows you to select any boss in the game. They are identified by S-BOSS (Singleplayer), and M-BOSS (Multiplayer). Again, the selections don't have names, so guesswork is required. SET MISSION FLAG This will edit the level you are currently up to in the story. It has the options CAMP, BOSS, and ALL HUNT. ALL HUNT unlocks every single location on the map, even places you could only go to once. These places normally have UK_NODATA as their title, and usually contain a chest with a Minigame cap cap inside followed by the goal. ADD ITEM You can add weapons, supplies, key items and songs from here. There is an "add all" selection that adds every single item to your inventory. UNIT Select any class you want and it's Rarepons will all be maxed. Has handy options like "add all", and "add all hero". MIRACLE Select which Miracle you want and it'll be instantly added to your collection. Ka-ching Add or take away 10000 respectivly. SAMPLE Want to play a minigame you haven't unlocked yet unlock, all tips, or rename your hero? You can do so here. When renaming your hero, you can have his name a maximum of 6 letters long! SET SIMPLE DEBUG Does what it says. It simplifies the Debug menu. DEBUG MENU LOCK Done with the menu? Select this and it'll disable the menu until you perform the code again. The Options (In Mission) The code to get this to work is a bit picky; it varies on region. In EU, you need to press Square and L together to bring up the menu. You also need to have the main debug code activated in Patapolis. FORCE END Gives you options to end the current mission. MISSION COMPLETE Shows the results screen, like you've won. MISSION FAILED Basically the same as quitting. MISSION GOAL Instant win button. CHANGE WEATHER A Has various weather options. Has SHINY, RAINY, SNOWY, and STORM. Each one apart from STORM has a 0, 1, and 2 state. CHANGE WEATHER B More various weather effects to play with. FOG, and SAND are here with 0, 1, 2, and 3 versions. There is also CATACLYSMIC that causes all weather effects to start at once. Rain and Snow can fall at the same time, with lightning! START MIRACLE Starts your current selected Miracle. ENABLE ALL SOUND COMMAND Unlocks all commands without having to beat the missions to find them. DEBUG MENU LOCK See above. Trivia *The code only works on non-completed saves. Saves that have their story completed will not have the Debug code work. *You can get four squads in your army with this before getting the Hero. Category:Patapon 2 Category:Debug Mode